


[podfic] Waiting to Divide

by JocundaSykes



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Auror Harry Potter, Headmaster Severus Snape, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1.5-2 Hours, Soul Bond, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:01:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 43
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28345068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JocundaSykes/pseuds/JocundaSykes
Summary: [podfic] Harry always thought soulmates were the domain of overly soppy romantics. What he didn't realise was that they were very real, very dangerous and very inconvenient... especially when your soulmate is the very dead Severus Snape. Fortunately, with the help of his friends and a Time Portal, he's able to get past that pesky obstacle... and finds his life completely changed.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Severus Snape
Comments: 23
Kudos: 25
Collections: House of Snarry's Snape Birthday Bash!





	[podfic] Waiting to Divide

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Etalice](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Etalice/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Waiting to Divide](https://archiveofourown.org/works/621717) by [emynn (orphan_account)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/emynn). 



> Dear Etalice, I hope you enjoy this! Soulmates and time travel and snarry, oh my. Blimey this is very explicit, more explicit than I remembered when I sat down to do it, I was blushing the whole time!! worth it tho for the time travel soulmate goodness. 
> 
> Happy 61st Birthday, Snape!
> 
> The song Borrowed Time was mentioned by the author as being the 'theme' for this fic! so I changed the words of the verses to Snarrify it, but not much of it fitted neatly into the podfic. Anyway it's [here](https://archive.org/download/waiting-to-divide/03%20Borrowed%20Time.mp3)!
> 
> Come and join us for a chat [on the Snarry discord ](https://discord.gg/XH6AnCDRN5)

  
  


### Details

  * **Length:** 2 hours 11 mins 
  * **File size:** 106 MB 



### Streaming & Download

  * Archive MP3 download [part I](https://archive.org/download/waiting-to-divide/01%20Waiting%20to%20Divide%20Part%20I.mp3) and [part II](https://archive.org/download/waiting-to-divide/02%20Waiting%20to%20Divide%20Part%20II.mp3)
  * Archive M4B download [part I](https://archive.org/download/waiting-to-divide/Waiting%20to%20Divide%20Part%20I.m4b) and [part II](https://archive.org/download/waiting-to-divide/Waiting%20to%20Divide%20Part%20II.m4b)



### Credits

  * **Author:** This work was orphaned. Text version [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/621717)
  * **Narrator and cover artist:** Jocunda Sykes 




End file.
